Runaway Love
by Dominic's Devil
Summary: Two broken families. Two children who have lost all hope, descide to take a journey hoping for a better life.  Rosalie and Jasper   And no they will not end up falling in love


_**Hey! What's up fanfiction! **_

_**I'm back from my...very longated vacation from writing...very much issues...so I will try sooooo hard to finish my already going stories while starting new ones!**_

_**Be patient with me please! And for those who still love me/don't quite ht me yet...YAY! I love you all!**_

_**This is a new story that I wrote while listening to the song Runaway Love. Jasper and Rosalie are just meant to be siblings in this so...sorry for any confusion ahead of time.**_

_**Hope you love it!**_

**_-Bakura's Little Girl_**

* * *

R POV

I ran down my stairs in such a hurry. I took a look at the clock on the wall. _6:57_ my bus was coming in 3 minutes and I didn't even have my books packed! I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Forgetting something, Rosie?"

Sighing I turned to my mother who was holding my book bag in her hand.

I smiled, "Thank you, mom." And I hugged her, not knowing it would be the last time I would ever see her face so lively, the last time she would hug me back, the last time I could ever say the word _mom._

The horn sounded outside. I grabbed my bag and kissed my mother's cheek.

"Bye mom! I love you!" I yelled running toward my bus.

"Bye Rosie! I love you too!"

I walked off my bus after school and had a feeling something happened. I ran to my house and threw open the door to a horrid sight. My mom, laying on the floor dead, my dad holding my crying baby brother across the room. He looked up to me, tears in his eyes. All of a sudden I felt a sharp feeling in my palms and knees. Tears were blurring my vision, burning my cheeks. My mom was dead. Never to return. I felt my dad come behind me and wrap an arm around my shaking body. He told me that there was someone who had something against her and they came when my dad had left for work. He got a call from the neighbors and raced home to find the woman he loved dead. I reached out and took my baby brother, Emmett, in my arms and held him close, both of us crying and holding each other.

_Why did it happen?_

**J POV**

I sat in my usual seat for dinner with my family. My older sister, Alice, to my left, and my parents on the other side of the table, looking at each other all lovey-dovey.

After dinner I cleaned up the table and went to watch T.V. with my sister. This was the normal routine. We were all in peace and serenity. About an hour later our front door flies open and in walks a man in his 30s. He pulls a gun from his pocket and aims it at us. My mom pushed me and Alice behind the couch, away from the guy. We peeked past the couch to see what was happening. My dad was guarding my mom like she was some rare jewel that should never be touched.

"What do you want?" my mom shouted at the man.

"You betrayed me Claire."

"Wh-what?"

"You said we would be forever! And you marry him?"

"Who are you?"

The guy chuckled darkly, "Daniel."

My mom stiffened. "That was high school. I didn't know you were going to cheat on me the next day!"

"Yes well…I'm still a man who always gets what he wants."

My dad growled. "You. Will. Not. TOUCH HER!"

He leaped at the guy and tackled him to the ground. Daniel quickly pinned my dad down and hit him, what looked like, very hard in the head with the gun handle. Then he turned to my mom smirking. Alice quickly pulled me back behind the couch, onto her lap, and held me tightly. A few seconds later there was a loud gunshot then a long silence. Footsteps then sounded, but quickly faded. She let me go and looked over the couch at the scene before her. Her face quickly paled and her eyes filled with tears.

"Ali? What happened?"

I looked past the couch, but she pulled me back. She was too late. I saw my mom lying on the ground, a red hole in her shirt, and a pool of blood surrounding her. My eyes quickly filled with tears as I buried my face in my sister chest and held onto her tightly. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

A few minutes later we heard a small sobbing sound from across the room, but we didn't move. We knew dad was awake. We knew he saw mom dead. We knew she was gone. We knew it was over.

* * *

_**R&R Pretty Pretty Pretty Please!**_


End file.
